


To Dance with you amidst a Field of Flowers

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Three times Alex Danvers shows her love to Kelly with Flowers and One time Kelly turns the table.





	To Dance with you amidst a Field of Flowers

Her apartment is two flights of stairs up, the elevator is still in maintenance. With a frustrated sigh, Kelly climbs the stairs with heavy steps, carrying bags of groceries with her. She sees it before reaching her apartment, a bouquet of flowers is resting against her door: White, yellow and a smattering of red arranged together. There is a letter attached to the bouquet, which she finds as she picks up the flowers. She opens the door and quickly put the groceries away, eager to find out the content of the letter. . 

The envelope is opened and a small card is found inside, it’s handwritten by Alex. 

_ “The Jonquils are a sign of my desire, a request for you to return my affection. The single red Carnation is to represent the singular focus of my admiration for you and how my heart feels so full that it aches. The white violets are my way of urging you to take a chance on happiness with me.”  _

Kelly takes a picture of the flowers inside a lovely vase and then send the image right to Alex with a series of heart emojis in the following message.

* * *

Kelly hasn’t had her new job for very long, so she didn’t have the time to decorate her desk. So it’s quite a surprise to see a spot of bright colors on it this morning. A small vase with three flowers a red one, a yellow one and one with colors reminiscent of a tiger. A box, barely bigger than her fist, lies right next to the vase. 

Kelly opens the box quickly, a folded up mobile sheet lies in the box alongside a single chocolate chip cookie wrapped in a paper towel. She laughs at the sight and immediately devour the treat as she read the clumsy handwritten love note.

_ “There’s a sunshine in your smile, so I declare my love to you, oh perfect lover. Please lay your beautiful eyes upon my last cookie and bon appetit.”  _

Kelly let out a cute little giggle at the drawings joining the letters, hearts and flowers everywhere. There’s even a little question “Do you love me? Yes or No. Please circle the answer!” she circle yes and send a picture of the result to Alex.

* * *

Kelly’s late at work, everything got in her way this morning: She hits every red lights, city repairs and detour appeared overnight. As she climbs the steps that leads to the building she works in, a man approaches her with a bouquet of bright pink and purple flowers. 

“Emergency delivery for Miss Olsen.” He hands her the bouquet, along with a letter stuffed hastily in an envelope. He leaves without taking any signatures or even taking any questions. 

The letter is printed out, Kelly alreadys frozen in place, the Monkshood and the Begonias ringing a very different kind of bell in her mind. The dread pit in her stomach only increase with the words on the page.  _ “Beware, Beware a deadly foe is near. I tried everything to cover your rear. Trace back your track, sit in the back and wait, I’ll be there.”  _

One look back and she sees the delivery man sitting in a car with the door to the backseat wide open. Kelly climbs down the stairs and sit downs in the backseat. The moment she closes the door, Alex’s voice comes over the radio. “Do you have her?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

A loud sigh of relief comes over the radio. “Take her back to the desert base.” the communication ends. 

“Almost every comm channel we have were compromised. Director Danvers figured out a discreet way to get you out of harm’s way.” The man explains as he accelerates. As soon as they cross the next light, an explosion rocks the building where she works, blanketing the street below with shattered glass.

* * *

Kelly watches from behind the trees, as Alex approaches during her morning run. When her lover gets closer, she hides. Hoping for dear life that her plan won’t fail. It feels a little silly now that she’s putting it into action. Anticipation fasten her heartbeat. 

A bunch of white petals are scattered across the pavement and Alex stops to look at them. She follows them with her gaze and it turns out the path laid before her soon becomes marked with pink petals. She follows the path, a surge of curious energy sprouting from her recent interest in flowers. 

Scattered at Kelly’s feet are red petals and held in her hand is a small bouquet of red rose with a small note lodged between two flowers. “Delivery for Alex Danvers.” They both laugh sweetly at the little game of pretend. 

Alex read the note after smelling the roses. “ _ Alex Danvers, only you could save my life but with a bouquet of flowers. Heed my words, we’ll be stronger together and forever. _ ” her eyes water and she pulls Kelly into a hug. 

Kelly produce a small bunch of freshly picked purple and mauve flowers. “You know what this is?” 

“I think I do. I’ll gladly dance in a field of flowers with you.” And they sway to the wind, to the music of their love amidst the swirling petals of red, pink and white. 


End file.
